


my safe heaven

by Somia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somia/pseuds/Somia
Summary: two souls connecting in a way it truly matters
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	my safe heaven

“Do you believe in soulmates?”  
The question itself was overused and generic but coming from her it sounded so foreign that it made me halt braiding my hair for a second as I looked over at her amused that she, a person who was so practical and grounded to reality, asked such a question that held a very idealized meaning to many, leaving the teasing for later I hummed in response “yes and no” replying shortly I went back to braiding my hair finishing it. My vague answer obviously didn’t satisfy her “care to elaborate” she asks with her signature tang that highlighted her personality “well it’s a little hard to explain” I said looking away from her back to my view earning a curious look from her as she turns away to me facing away from the starry sky “okay” I also turned to face her figure sitting beside me on the roof of my house that was built far away in serene and quiet, place decorated with many of our profound memories she named this place ‘dream land’ and somehow I am the sappy and corny one,  
“To think there is someone specially made for you is a nice thought to understand you and love you. I mean they are said to be made from the same energy as yours right? But I don’t think it’s that important to have a soul mate or that soulmates are necessarily romantic I just feel like they are the ones you can go to when everything scares you, when life gets to suffocating for you and you just need a break from it to seek comfort, you get it” I asked “I get it” she replies giving me a knowing smile, why wouldn’t she, we have been friends since I was introduced to the phenomenon of friendship and discovered every aspect of it with her, she was the first one ever to be there for me, the one who promised her companionship in long run of life and even though I admit there were times when we fought and grew distant, when we disliked each other or drifted apart but we always found our way back, maybe our clashes were because of the differences in our personality, she was a confident strong girl with courage and charisma of her own but also very reserved and apathetic mean while I was considered weak and insecure but genuinely kind, accepting with a charm of my own but some these variances were also the reason we connected because whenever she felt exhausted being a strong woman when she need to let her guard down to be weak in a way to charge, in order to get back to fight the world and protect herself and her loved ones.  
And as for me? I went to her when I felt afraid I would lose myself, when I felt scared of all the shadow that loomed over me I went to her to feel safe to feel protected,she always pulled me back when i flew too far away from reality and now thinking about it I realized how well we fitted how beautifully our chemistry worked, breaking of the trance I whispered “listen i…”I halted to see her breaking off from a trance as well, was she thinking the same “wha-what” she asks “n-nothing its just I was thinking about-about us” I said smiling softly at my beloved friend “really?! Me too!” she exclaims “it's just crazy that all of the time spent together the ups downs we went through all the thicks and thins and all that whatever…the point is we did it together and yeah we fell apart too but that’s normal right and the way we complement each other’s flaw, you…you mean so much to me this place is my safe place and..”she paused her face tender and soft it was a rare look on her “ you are my escape” her hands were holding mine as she spoke those word making me teary and sappy I took a deep breath before chuckling softly the next word came out of my mouth in a whisper “and you are my refuge”.


End file.
